


Girl Crush

by dancetheficaway



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A nsfw collection of requested Mamamoo prompts on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

They’re rehearsing for the concert, and Solar’s giving her 100% for her solo stage. She’s picked the medley herself, and it’s something that gives her a lot of energy. She’s bouncing around, a smile on her face as she prepares herself for the little surprise touch of her stage: she rips her shirt off, exposing her bra.

Except… that suddenly it feels really cold. Some of the staff’s eyes are bulging out, so she looks down, frowning.

She forgot to put on her bra. 

Embarrassed, she quickly covers up. A few seconds afterwards, her members are rushing to her side, a blanket in their hands.

-Are you ok, unnie?

Solar looks at Wheein, still shocked herself. She’s just flashed her staff.

-I’m… I’m alright.

Solar starts to laugh. Of course she would expose herself mistakenly.


	2. Dinner Surprise (Wheesun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my tumblr: Yongsun takes Wheein out, but suddenly she’s distracted bc of a hand inching up her thigh during dinner.

Yongsun’s leg bumps against the table as soon as she feels a familiar hand inch up her thigh. Wheein can’t hold in her laughter at her girlfriend’s reaction, before gently placing her hand back on the now slightly red skin.

-What was that for??

-Sorry, I didn’t know you would be scared!

Yongsun bumps her shoulder against Wheein’s to get her to stop laughing at her expanse.

-Of course I would be surprised, we’re not exactly in private so I don’t expect you to touch me... like that.

Wheein’s brow raised as an idea formed into her head.

-Touching you like _that?_

Yongsun gulped when she felt Wheein’s intense stare on her, and when her hand slid higher up, reaching under the hem of her skirt, her eyes widened.

-Wheein, what are you doing?

The youngest looked up at her girlfriend, with mischief shining in her eyes.

-Me? Nothing. Just, you know, passing the time while you finish your meal.

Yongsun looked at her in disbelief, but made no move to get Wheein’s hand back on the table. Instead, she couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of her girlfriend’s fingers inching closer and closer to her center.

-Wheein... What if someone sees us?

Wheein’s hand stopped its movements as she took on a more serious expression.

-If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this at all. 

Yongsun shook her head gently.

-No, it’s nothing like that, don’t worry... I... I want you to. 

Wheein’s smirk reappeared as Yongsun made sure to tug the tablecloth forward to hide their situation to the rest of the restaurant.

A sharp intake of breath was Yongsun’s only audible reaction as Wheein’s hand gently pulled her panties aside, easily reaching for her clit.

-God, Yong, you really want this, don’t you?

Yongsun’s cheeks were a little redder as she tried to keep on eating her food, urging herself to look as natural and unbothered as possible. Wheein was also keeping up a straight face, focusing on rubbing Yongsun the way she knew she liked.

Yongsun’s unoccupied hand gripped the edge of the table a little tighter, a tiny whimper leaving her lips. 

She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come, because of how playful the situation felt - she never had herself pegged as a very adventurous lover, but Wheein had shown her how fun new experiences could turn out to be.

Wheein knew it as well, seeing how Yongsun’s chest gently heaved up and down a little quicker than usual - a telltale sign that her girlfriend was close. She quickly searched Yong’s eyes, to see if she should carry on, to see if she wanted her to make her come undone in this restaurant.

Yongsun gave her a slight nod, and before Wheein knew it, Yong pressed her head against her neck to hide herself.

When Yongsun raised her head up against, the red on her cheeks still very present, Wheein smiled. Yongsun returned the smile as she felt Wheein’s hand slipping out from underneath her skirt, quickly wiping her fingers on a tissue. 

-Wheein, I can’t believe we just did that.

-I bring out the best in you, don’t I?

Yongsun looked at Wheein.

-Hey, don’t get too cocky now. 

Wheein laughed with Yongsun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
